(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curved display apparatus for providing a rear combination lamp function.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, head lamps, turn signal lamps, tail lamps, stop lamps, back-up lamps, and hazard lamps are mounted within a vehicle. A driver of the vehicle uses the lamps to indicate an intention to other drivers or pedestrians and to drive the vehicle in a dark area.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary drawing showing a rear portion of a vehicle where a conventional rear combination lamp is mounted. Referring to FIG. 1, turn signal lamps 6 represent a moving direction of the vehicle, tail lamps 7 represent a driving state of the vehicle, and back-up lamps 8 represent a reverse state of the vehicle. The tail lamps 7 are also used as stop lamps for representing a deceleration state or a stop state of the vehicle. By simultaneously turning on and off the turn signal lamps 6, the turn signal lamps 6 are also used as hazard lamps for representing a hazard state. The lamps integrally formed with the turn signal lamps 6, the tail lamps 7, the stop lamps, and the back-up lamps 8 are referred to as a “rear combination lamp 5.” Generally, shapes of rear combinations lamps are determined according to vehicle types. Accordingly, it may be difficult to manufacture a rear combination lamp having a shape desired by a driver.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.